


[Podfic] Relativity by Dimity Blue

by barmy_bunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barmy_bunk/pseuds/barmy_bunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Ron said, "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." Who else but Mycroft?</p><p> John gets to meet one of Mycroft's cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Relativity by Dimity Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relativity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991901) by [Dimity Blue (Arnie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue). 



> 5 mins. American reading in British fandoms. Beta'd by reni_days. My first podfic!

**[Download Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/relativity-0)**


End file.
